A Brother and Sister's Bond
by Evelyn Rose Marks
Summary: What if Snape and Lily had married and what if Snape's son was Harry and what if Harry had a sister to share his suffering?Read and REVIEW!
1. The Truth

**_Here's Chapter one I hope you all enjoy it!! Please Read and Review!!_**

* * *

Chapter 1

Severus Snape looked at the large grandfather clock in his office. Dumbledore had requested a meeting for Merlin only knows what. The man always had a reason for calling on him, he just hoped that this time it was of some relevant importance.

He looked once again at the clock, it was a rather long walk to the Headmaster's office and Severus always found that being early made the conversation go smoother. He rose from his desk and swept out the door.

The corridors were empty, but that was to be expected considering school was not in session just yet. Not that the Potion's Master would complain about such solitude. He dreaded every school year; most of his students were such ignorant dunderheads that they could not tell the difference between a cauldron and the rod used to stir the potion with.

_Children will never learn._ He thought turning the corner down another hallway.

When he reached an archway a large Phoenix statue stared back at him. This was another reason Severus detested visiting the Headmaster, the passwords to gain entry to his office were completely foolish.

Biting his lip Severus surpassed the two distasteful words, "Jelly Doodles."

The statue began to ascend revealing a spiral staircase. Sighing to himself he began to trudge up the stairs. Once he reached the landing a large oak door faced him; maybe he would be able to come up with some sort of excuse to evade the meeting. But knowing Albus, the man would probably see straight through him like a person did when they looked through a window.

_Well, might as well get it over with. I eat breakfast with the man for Merlin's sake; there really is no way of avoiding this._ Severus raised a fist and gently knocked on the hard wood.

"Come in my boy." Came the welcoming reply of Dumbledore.

Severus opened the door and found himself in the chair across from the Headmaster's desk.

"Severus, there are some things I must discuss with you. They are of great importance and before you ask, no it could not wait till a later time." Dumbledore paused and sat across from him before continuing. "It would seem that Lily had left something for you before she and James had died." He reached inside the pocket of his robe and took out a letter. He handed it to Severus who took it with a shaky hand.

It was defiantly written in Lily's hand, Severus often looked through his own mail just too see its familiar penmanship. As he began to read he could feel his heart beat against his ribcage.

Dearest Severus,

My darling, no doubt that if you are reading this than I am dead. I am sorry I could not tell you this in person, but with you being a spy we were only able to see each other on very rare occasions. So I wrote this letter to tell you a great secret that I kept from you for the safety of yourself and my children. You know of my son Harrison Remus, and my daughter Serenity Evans. I unfortunately cannot call them Potter's because they are really Snape's. I know you have many questions my love, probably the most common being how. A simple explanation would be was we loved each other and decided it was right, and it was right.

All my love,

Lily Rose Snape

P.S. The reason you don't remember this is because we had to obliviate your mind for your spying. Your memories should come back on Serenity and Harry's eleventh Birthday.

Snape stared at the letter, completely lost for words. He and Lily had produced two children and Severus had lost all memory of it.

"I want you to check on your children."

Severus' head shot up and his mouth opened slightly.

"What-what would I tell them Albus?"

"You have Lily's letter, what more proof would they need?"

"I-I can't take care of two children…I'm not father material."

Dumbledore stood and stared the man down. "Severus, you had them when they were born and before tomorrow you will have all your memories back of your fatherly behavior to both children. You are a man that can handle this; you after all care for your Slytherins as if they were your own. Now, can I trust you to check on your own kin?"

"Of course Headmaster, I will leave immediately."

Dumbledore nodded in endorsement and watched the young Professor leave.

Harry sat in his cupboard tending to a bloody, and most likely broken, nose. He had tried to help his sister, but his elephant of an uncle overpowered him. As well as knocked him senseless. Still his nose held in no comparison to what evil his uncle would perform on Serenity.

What was he to do, they were stranded and new no one who could help them from the outside world. Serenity and he would be abused again and again and all Harry could do was sit and whimper in pain.

"God, please help us…please."

Harry closed his eyes and tried to tune out the painful sound of his sister crying. Just as he was about to fall asleep the door to his cupboard burst open.

"Oh, Harry." Cooed a velvet like voice.

It was not the same usual shrewd calling of his uncle, nor was it the same bird call of his Aunt Petunia.

"Help…p-please…help us." He could not really place the man's face, seeing as it was far too dark to see. But that voice tugged at his heart, somewhere in the back of his mind Harry has heard it before.

"I'm going to son…I'm going to take both you and your sister away from here." Snape helped his son from the cupboard and sat him on the sofa so he could wait for him to return.

The yelling of his daughter made his blood boil. No one…touched his kids. He saw that the only door that was actually closed was where the shrieking was coming from. He pulled out his wand and said, _"Reducto!"_

The door flew off its hinges and Severus ran inside. His eyes wandered on his daughter. Her arms were tied to the head board and she was absolutely exposed.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE!" yelled the man that was on top of her.

What Snape did next surprised even him. He drew a fist and shoved it right in the fat man's face. "Don't you EVER touch my daughter again! You are lucky I don't kill you where you stand."

Serenity watched as her uncle sat there in extreme terror. She wanted to enjoy watching more of his torture but she was cold…and naked.

"Help…please…" she gasped.

Snape turned and saw the condition of Serenity's body.

"I'll deal with you later." He growled," but to make sure you don't try anything," Snape pointed his wand at the piece of filth in front of him and said, "_Incarcerus." _

Soon Vernon Dursley was bound and tied with the same black ropes that he had used to bind Serenity's wrist to the bed.

"Oh, sweet Merlin child. I am so sorry!" he flicked his wand covering Serenity with the bed clothes that had surrounded her. "I promise that once I get you and Harry out of here, you will never have to go through this again!" he untied Serenity's wrists and pulled her up into his arms.

She flinched at first but quickly calmed herself when she heard the man serenely say, "I will never hurt you, my child."

For some strange reason, Serenity believed him. This man sounded so familiar and she knew she could trust him.

"Serenity, I know it is difficult but I need you to stay awake."

"M'tired." She whispered.

"I know sweetie, but I need you to stay awake."

As Serenity's eyes began to droop Snape regrettably had to shake her. "Stay awake for daddy, love!" he said a little more desperately then he would have preferred.

Snape knew that if Serenity fell asleep, Disapparating would be impossible! God only knew how her frail body would react to such a pressurized state. And because sleep was such a relaxing state, she might not leave it.

"Daddy?" Serenity asked more confused then ever.

"I will have to explain later, right now I'm taking you and Harry back to the school!"

"Dad…"

Serenity awoke to find that she was not in her cupboard with Harry. The room she was in was big and rather chilly. She looked around and saw that she was all alone. That wasn't different, but usually she could hear Harry's voice calling her to get up. Another thing that surprised her was she was no longer naked. Her body was wrapped in a silken night gown and around her shoulders was a satin robe.

Where was she, why was she here, who had brought her here.

_Stay awake for daddy love…for daddy…for daddy…daddy-_

"Serenity, you are awake."

Serenity turned and found a rather old man standing near her; he had a long white beard and half moon spectacles balancing on his nose. "I imagine you must have many questions one of which how you came here."

Serenity nodded in agreement and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Do you remember anything of last night?" asked the old man.

"A…a man came…he said he was my daddy."

Dumbledore smiled, that was exactly what he hoped Serenity would recall. He nodded and Serenity saw that his blue eyes were twinkling.

"The man that brought you here is Severus Snape, he is your father."

"But-but my last name isn't Snape…it's Potter."

"That is not your last name child, it was a name given to you for protection. Your mother, Lily gave you that last name to make sure you would be safe."

Serenity raised an eyebrow, "Safe from what sir?"

"That unfortunately is something your father will have to discuss with you. He is currently with young Harry. Would you like for me to get them for you?"

Serenity nodded and just as she was about to leave a question crossed her mind, "What is your name sir?"

Dumbledore turned back and faced her with a smile on his face. "When you were little you called me papa Albus. However seeing as you will soon be a student here I think Professor Dumbledore will do."

Serenity watched Dumbledore walk away and sat back. Her father was in the other room with her brother. What was she to say to him? Would she be allowed to call him dad? She would think so but maybe he was just like every other man she knew…abusive and unkind. But that old man-papa Albus was it- seemed very nice. And her dad-Dumbledore said his name was Severus- had saved her from her uncle Vernon and tried to pound him into a bloody pulp. Maybe he would love and care for them like a real father should.

She'd like that especially considering how sick she felt at the moment. Serenity closed her eyes tight and tried to imagine the pain away. Just as she was about to drift away-

"Serenity!"

Her eyes popped open and Serenity found her brother sitting right next to her, His nose was fixed, Serenity remembered how uncle Vernon broke it…now it looked as good as new.

"You won't believe what I found out Ren!" he said happily. "That man, the one who saved us, is our dad!"

"I know Harry, Professor Dumbledore told me."

"Can you believe it Ren? We won't have to go back to Uncle Vernon's or Aunt Petunia's!"

Serenity nodded and took in a deep breath, she felt dizzy and nauseous.

"Serenity…are you okay?"

"I'm-I'm going to be sick!" Serenity gagged and turned on her side; she threw up and began coughing uncontrollably.

"Serenity!" Harry yelled trying to help her back up.

Harry had experience dealing with his sister when she was sick. He had done it for years when they were living with the Dursley's. He pulled her back up onto the bed and rubbed her back gently.

"I'm going to get dad." Harry said gently. "I'll be right back."

She could hear his footsteps echo through out the room and then leave.

_Stay awake for daddy love…stay awake for daddy-_

"Stay awake…" she sighed before passing out.

Severus had taken Serenity's temperature and found that the poor girl had a fever of 102 degrees. That was far too high even by magical standards. He tried to give her a fever reducing potion but it proved to no avail when Serenity's body rejected the medicine.

"No…dad…help…I don't want to…no…please!"

Snape looked and saw that Serenity was yelling in her sleep. He went to her side and took her hand in his.

"Serenity!" he said squeezing it tightly. "Wake up honey…please."

Serenity's eyes opened slightly and she looked at Severus in the face. It was now that she thought about it the first time she had ever seen the man. His hair was black and rather long and fell down at his chin. He had dark brown eyes which now that Serenity thought about it kind of matched her own. All in all she could say that her father was a rather good looking man. She smiled slightly but then frowned again at the sad look on his face.

"Dad?" she asked softly.

"I…Serenity, I am so sorry for what happened to you and your brother…I wish…I should have been there for you."

Serenity sighed. He _should_ have been there but he wasn't and Serenity hoped there was a very good reason for that because the man had saved her and Serenity didn't want to go from one hell to another.

"You must understand…," he began, "that I did not even know you and your brother were mine until last night…you see Albus…and Lily had to take you away from me for your own safety-"

"What?!" Serenity said backing away from the man.

"Serenity-"

"No! Not again…please go away!" tears were falling from her brown almond shaped eyes but Severus was not going to give up on.

"Serenity, I'm not going to hurt you! I would never hurt you like that bastard did…you are my daughter and I love you. The reason your mother took you from me was because we both had agreed to it and at the time a murderer was coming after our family."

Serenity seemed to calm down a bit and Snape watched as she took a deep breath.

This was going to take some time and effort...but to see that his little girl was facing him and now that the glamours had finally worn off she had his hazel eyes Snape was more willing then ever to help.

* * *

**_Chapter 1 done and complete!! Please read and REVIEW!!_**


	2. Mind Reading

**It's been a while since I've updated this story I'm spending the weekend updating all my stories...soooo ya better get ready to READ and REVIEW!!  
_

* * *

_**

Severus sighed irritably, getting custody of both children was more complicated then he thought it would be! The Minister of Magic did not want the savior of the wizarding world to bear the last name Snape.

"Fuck the lot of them." He grumbled throwing his quill down in frustration.

Why was it he could never win? Even something that was rightfully his would never truly be his. He rubbed his eyes and suddenly looked up. Standing at the other end of his classroom was Harry.

"Uhh…I was…wondering if I could stay with you?" he asked nervous.

Severus smiled, this was perfect timing. He would forget the upcoming custody battle and spend some time with his son.

"Do you even need to ask?" he asked folding his hands neatly on the desk.

Harry blushed.

"What do you want to talk about Harry?"

His son smiled and approached him from across the room. Severus summoned a chair and instantly Harry's eyes widened in amazement.

"Am I going to be able to do that when I am your age?"

"Yes, actually you'll probably learn summoning charms in your fourth year."

Harry nodded in excitement.

"So what do you teach here? I mean this is a school right…what did you say it was called?"

Severus laughed, he expected this. He knew he would be bombarded with questions, but maybe he could use it to his advantage.

"How about we do this, I'll ask a question you'll answer it and then you'll ask a question and I'll answer it."

"Okay, I guess that works…can I go first?"

Severus nodded.

"Okay, what do you teach here at this wizard school?"

"Well I am head of Slytherin House and I teach Potions."

Harry sat back in his chair and grinned.

"My turn I believe…what is your favorite thing to do?"

"Well, I wasn't really allowed to do anything but I did like to read. Do you enjoy teaching?"

Severus pursed his lips and sighed. "Sometimes I do," he said, "other times I want to throttle the lot of them."

Harry laughed.

"What was your favorite subject in school, Harry?"

"Science," he paused and chuckled sadly, "Serenity hates science."

"Really, what is your sister's favorite subject?"

"Oh, she loves social studies and English. Serenity is a major book worm."

Severus smiled; he knew where she got that from. As Severus listened to Harry more and more he could see Lily shine through him. He was so much like his mother that it was ridiculous. In fact the only thing that resembled Severus was the fact that Harry looked like him.

So that meant that Serenity was more like him, he would have to talk to her sometime as well.

He looked at the clock it was a little past eight, Severus would have to talk to Serenity before she went to bed. He had promised that he would come and visit her as soon as all his work was done…he hoped she wasn't mad that he was just a little bit behind schedule.

He went into the Hospital Wing and found that Serenity had her nose buried in potion books. They must have been courtesy of Albus, the man knew she had probably taken after him. He approached her and pulled a chair next to her bed.

"Hi Serenity."

She did not answer him, instead she held up a finger to silence him.

"Shh…hold on I'm almost done."

His eyes widened but Severus respected her wish and remained silence until she turned the page and sat her book down.

"Sorry, about that sir…I um…I couldn't put it down." Her face turned scarlet and Severus nodded in approval.

"That's fine child. I too share a love for reading. I came in to see if you were comfortable."

Serenity smiled slightly but the frowned. "I heard you were having trouble getting custody of us…are…are you going to send us back?" she asked with tear filled eyes.

Severus was taken back, how in the world did Serenity find out? He stared for a moment and watched as a single tear slid down her cheek. Severus did not touch Serenity unless given permission to; he felt that she needed to accept the fact that he loved her at her own pace. Instead he handed her a tissue.

"One, you are never going back to those evil people. Secondly, who told you about the custody battle?"

Serenity shrugged her shoulders and sat back on her pillow. "I don't know…I just guessed."

"You are lying to me…how did you know Serenity."

"I…I read you mind…while you were in your office I heard your thoughts."

Severus stared at her in amazement and horror. Amazement that she could do something at such a young age and horror that the prophecy was starting to fall into place.

"Was it intentional?" he asked gently.

Serenity shrugged her shoulder's and gazed at him.

"Sometimes it is like when I'm trying to find out…why my uncle…" she broke off and quickly went on without clarifying. "I didn't mean to…most of the time it happens on accident. I'll sit and then wonder into someone else's head."

Serenity sat back and closed her eyes.

"Sometimes it's more of a curse then a gift…people can think very meanly of other people."

Severus sighed and nodded.

"Believe me I know…it's hard enough to hear someone say it but when you know they are thinking it," he took in a deep breath, "it tends to sting more."

Serenity nodded.

"Are you mad at me for it?"

"Well seeing as it was an accident no, but mark me Serenity," his tone became more serious, "that gift is not one you want to use lightly. It can as you say be a curse and if you use it on me I will have to ground you."

Serenity nodded.

"Now, all serious aside," his face became more relaxed and his mouth curled into a small smile, "I came down here to know a little bit more about you."

"I'm eleven…what's there to know?" she asked laughing sadly.

"Well what do you like to do when you are alone…do you have any favorite colors or foods?"

Serenity shrugged her shoulders.

"I…I do like to read and write…I love to write poems and such…My favorite color is green an emerald green…and I don't have a favorite food."

Severus sighed; he should have known that Serenity didn't have a favorite food. It wasn't like those damned people fed her or Harry for that matter.

"What about you?" she asked pulling her knees up to her chest and staring at him earnestly.

"Well my favorite color is the same as yours…I too love to write as well…and as for favorite foods I would have to say a nice simple piece of chocolate is my weakness."

Serenity thought about chocolate and her face scrunched up as if she was trying to remember what chocolate had tasted like.

"I have some chocolate you will be welcome too as soon as we get you back to Snape Manor." He said placing his hand on hers.

She flinched and made a loud sigh.

"I…I can't help it." She said feeling her eyes well up.

"Oh love…I know that…I shouldn't have-"

"It's not fair…even with my dad I don't feel right being touched…" she dissolved into tears and buried her face in her lap.

Severus didn't know what to do; he could not hold her or touch her to reassure her. He was virtually powerless to help her calm down.

She looked up at him with pitiful eyes and tried to form a coherent sentence.

"Can-Can you hold me?" she asked shaking.

Severus nodded and gently wrapped his arms around the little girl. She squeezed him tight holding onto him as if she were about to fall into a pit of darkness. Severus tightened his grip, as if in a way to let her know that he would not be going anywhere anytime soon. He stroked her hair and cooed sweet nothings into her ear.

"It won't always be like this," he whispered gently, "we're going to help you as much as we can…you won't be alone anymore."

She sobbed louder.

"Shh…I know my dear…I know what it is like to be afraid…"

They sat like that for Merlin only knows how long until Severus was sure that Serenity felt a little bit better. She looked up at him and sighed morosely.

"I-I don't want to have to be afraid of you…daddy…"

Severus smiled…he had never been called such a title. Serenity when she was younger if he remembered correctly used to call him Dada.

Severus reached over and wiped a stray tear that was rolling down her porcelain like skin.

"It won't always be this way…you will adjust to being around…me." He said soothingly. "It's hard to trust someone you do not know."

Serenity stood up suddenly almost losing her balance.

"But-but it's with every man! Even…even Harry!" she said placing her hands on her head and dropping to her knees.

"Serenity!" he said stooping low and pulling her up onto his lap.

Her body was so tense on her lap but she did not try to pull away. Severus allowed her to lay her head on his shoulder. He rubbed circles into her back and hummed a soft song he remember hearing Lily sing while they were at school.

When he found that Serenity had fallen asleep he did not place her back in the bed, instead he pulled the comforter off the mattress and wrapped her in it. His neck would be killing him by the morning but it was well worth it to gain Serenity's trust.


	3. Authors Note

**_AUTHORS NOTE_**

**_Hey everyone I lost the whole third and fourth chapter to this story...as a matter of fact I lost the whole story. I have been trying to find recovery versions but to no avail I am sad to say that nothing was found...wahh...do not worry though because I am so happy wit the reviews people are sending me I am going to write it again...sigh...anyway I hope you continue to review on some of my other stories and such but until I can get everything back....sigh...please enjoy my other material..._**

**_ much love Gabby  
_**


	4. A Fool

**_Srry for the reeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyy long wait guys...I still don't have the internet but I got my laptop fixed and thought I would submit another chapter to this story. I have to admit that it was hard to continue because I had let it go so long so if this chapter kinda sounds choppy...and well...stupid...don't worry the nxt chapter will be wwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaayyyy better. Please READ and REVIEW!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

When Serenity finally fell back asleep, gently Severus placed her back onto the hospital bed. Oh, revenge would definitely be sweet when he got his hands on that no good Dursley. He could not wait to meet them in a dark alley where there were absolutely no witnesses.

"Now Severus, must you be so violent?"

Severus looked up to find Dumbledore's twinkling gaze upon him.

"That no good sod had the nerve to hurt my children…pardon me for wanting to distribute a little justice his way."

Dumbledore turned to Serenity and sighed.

"Sadly, Severus it is not your place to deliver their just desserts, it is the ministry's and muggle authorities."

Severus rolled his eyes, he did not care whose job it was, it would be him who knocked that fat muggle on his arse.

"We have to discuss Vernon Dursley's hearing Severus, there are some variables needed to make this work."

Once more Severus rolled his eyes.

"What variables."

"The ones where Serenity and Harry have to testify at an open hearing."

"OVER MY BLOODY DEAD BODY?!" he shouted.

"Severus, hush." Dumbledore said pointing to Serenity who had stirred slightly.

"I promised her that she would never have to see that bastard again…I promised Albus."

The Headmaster sighed, the twinkle almost gone in his eyes. He placed a comforting hand on Severus' shoulder.

"If you want your children you are going to have to do this Severus, there is no negotiating on this one."

Severus sighed and then nodded.

"Fine…fine they will testify."

"I know this is hard Severus, but it is necessary."

Albus noticed his most prized employee bow his head and whisper, "what if she never trusts me Albus?"

"She is Lily's daughter Severus, she will learn."

"But…I feel like such a failure knowing that she doesn't."

Dumbledore looked at Severus. This was the most upset he had ever seen him, he had to say that this was about up there with when dear Lily Evans had been murdered.

"Where is my son?" Severus asked suddenly.

"Ah, I believe young Harry is at the Quidditch Pitch."

Severus smiled, that was a given. Lily had adored Quidditch and secretly Severus enjoyed the game as well. It was just so bloody dangerous.

"Would you mind watching Serenity for me?" he asked looking up.

"No, of course not Severus." He said sitting in the chair next to her bed and picking up a magazine that was on her nightstand.

Dumbledore had been right, Harry had been at the Quidditch Pitch, he was standing in the middle of the playing field look up at all of the clouds. Severus walked up next to him and looked up as well.

Harry sighed sadly and then looked down.

"I saw her today," he whispered, "Serenity…it's all my fault she is like that."

Severus looked at his son.

"Harry-"

"She's my sister…I should have been able to protect her from that arse! I'm such a coward for letting him hurt her!"

"No Harry," Severus said sternly, "you are not a coward…you are a child…a helpless child."

"NO! IT SHOULD BE ME SICK IN THAT HOSPITAL BED…I SHOULD BE THE ONE THAT SHOULD BE SICK!"

Harry's face became red with anger and the tears fell down his cheeks like waterfalls.

"Harry. No-"

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG…WHY DID YOU LEAVE US THERE?!"

Severus sighed.

"Harry…I didn't know."

But that wasn't good enough; he had been stuck with the Dursley's for eleven long and terrible years.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHY?! WHY US…WHY MY SISTER!?"

Severus took Harry into his arms who put up a terrible fight, it was like Severus was trying to murder him, but eventually his son's body stopped moving and shook with sobs.

"It's….it's not fair…not fair!" he sobbed.

"Shh…I know it isn't son…I know…but I am going to make this better, I promise. You and your sister will never have to go back to that. Never ever! You will always be mine, now and forever."

Harry sobbed harder at his father's kind words and warm embrace. Life truly wasn't fair; it was not fair that he had had to wait for this kind of love and warmth. He hated the Dursley's and what they had done to him, but he could not hate his father for not finding him sooner. This man had saved him and his sister and was apparently ready to be there for them now.

As his sobs became less and less profound, Severus found that it would be better for them to go back to the castle. He came back inside and was pleased to hear nothing but silence, he didn't know what he was expecting…maybe a bunch of reporters or attorney's but it was no skin off his bones if they chose to stay away and leave him the bloody hell alone.

"Can…can I sit with my sister?" Harry sniffled.

With his green eyes and innocent disposition Severus did not have the heart to say no. Actually it was ironic, because before Harry and Serenity he really had no heart at all.

They went back into the Hospital Wing to find that Serenity was sleeping soundly, when Harry saw her his heart felt close to shattering. His sister was laying there sick and hurt while he was able to walk around. It made him so mad that he could not do anything to help her.

"Harry," Severus said gently, "it's alright son, she is just sleeping."

Harry nodded and sat down next to her. With a smile he gently kissed her forehead, he loved her so much. All he wanted was what was best for her and for them both to be happy and live a good life. Finally it was happening and he would be damned if anyone tried to take it from him.

"You love her don't you Harry?" Severus asked with a proud smile.

"She's all I ever had…she's the only one who ever really loved me…besides you anyway."

Severus placed a warm hand on Harry's shoulder and sighed. He felt so horrible about how impacted Harry was by Serenity's health.

"Harry, have you met our groundskeeper Hagrid yet?" Severus asked suddenly.

Harry's green eyes met Severus' onyx ones and he shook his head.

"Hm…well I think it would do you good to meet him, he is a very delightful person."

Harry knew that Severus was just trying to distract him from his sister, maybe it would work…but it was most likely to fail. He really didn't want to leave his sister at the moment.

"Umm…maybe later sir…I really just want to stay with Serenity right now."

Severus sighed and nodded; he released Harry's shoulder.

"I will be back in a minute," he said smiling slightly, "there is something I need to discuss with Albus."

Harry nodded.

When Severus was gone he pulled out a random book and began reading allowed, he wasn't sure what a lot of the words meant…he had no idea what Wolfsbane was but he knew that Serenity probably did and that she could hear him deep in her subconscious. Harry wasn't sure how long he had been reading but he knew that he was starting to get tired of it; but because he loved his sister he would endure. It was no secret that he would do anything and everything for her.

"The effects of…of…-"

Harry couldn't take it anymore, with a small thud the potions book landed on the floor and Harry fell asleep. Severus hadn't meant to be gone that long, he only wanted to ask Dumbledore a couple questions about the upcoming term and when he would be taking Serenity and Harry into Diagon Alley. But other things came up involving the Dursleys and the upcoming court case.

He did not want his children to go through this…he didn't want them to have to ever see that horrid family again. He wanted Serenity's trust and he wanted his son to know that absolutely none of this was his fault. Damn it, he wanted to be a good father and already he was screwing it up.

Rubbing his temples, he walked back into the hospital wing. Smiling slightly he went to where Harry sat, slumped over in sleep. He didn't want to wake him; it would probably just be smarter to move him to one of the hospital bed. Carefully he lifted Harry from the chair and settled him into the bed.

Stepping back he admired the children before him. To him they were such perfect blends of their parents. Serenity had her mother's red hair and small physique. Harry had his dark hair and Lily's magnificent green eyes. Beautiful children and if you could not tell whom they belonged to then you were a blind fool to Severus.

Yawning he sat in one of the neighboring chairs, surely he could watch them sleep for a little while. Severus felt such peace while watching Serenity and Harry dream. He supposed that every parent felt this way, it was the one time when they both looked as content as they could be. Dreaming of Merlin only knew what and imagining the impossible.

As every child should, Severus guessed that this was the only time when they received a moment of relief. A moment when they did not feel like their life was being choked off…a moment where they were not being harmed or beaten.

Sudden tears filled Severus' eyes and he clenched his fists, feeling angry and hurt. This feeling that his kin felt were all because he had been too foolish to check on them before, this feeling was because he could not see past Potter's appearance and check on them.

He was a fool, always had been and probably always will be. He hated himself…he hated-

"Daddy?"

Severus' head shot up to a soft voice. He looked; cheeks wet from crying, and saw Serenity eyeing his expression. She must have been watching him for a while because her face looked stricken with worry.

"Serenity," he breathed, swiping at his face, "dear, how long have you been awake."

"You are not a fool daddy," she choked, "you are NOT a fool."

Those words wrapped around Severus' heart and squeezed it…he couldn't speak…he was far to afraid that if he did he would break into a fit of tears. A child, _his_ child was telling him that he was not a fool. That it was not his fault.

"Darling…I am…I am a fool…I am the biggest fool that ever entered this face of the earth-"

"Why?" she spat. "For not coming to our rescue…how can you rescue you someone you don't even know?"

Severus looked at her gently at first but then something crossed his mind.

"How did you know I called myself a fool Serenity?"

Her face turned bright red and she bowed her head in shame. Accident or not Severus had discussed this, how long had she been reading his mind for? Had she been awake the whole time and Severus had just been too ignorant to notice?

"Did you do it on purpose?" he asked.

Nodding slowly Serenity pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them.

"Why…and do not lie to me Serenity…"

A few tears ran down Serenity's face and with a quivering voice she said, "I wanted to hear your voice…it keeps the nightmares away…"

Severus sighed, he wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything was okay. But whenever he did so she went into a sort of panic. He did not want Serenity to fear him, but he could not comfort and show affection a father usually did with his little girl.

"I'm sorry…" she breathed. "I won't do it anymore…please don't punish me…"

"Serenity," he cooed, "I will not punish you this time…however this is the last warning I will give you…I love you but disobedience is something I do not tolerate…understand me?"

Nodding vigorously, Serenity rose from the bed and wrapped her small arms around his neck. Grinning slightly he pressed his hand to her hair. His little girl, this was his little girl…and no one could have her because she belonged to him. Severus would protect and love her forever, he would never let anyone hurt her and anyone who dared to would never live to speak of it again.


	5. HELP!

**_Hey everyone! This message is intended to be short sweet and to the point!_**

**_hem...hem._**

**_HELP!!_**

**_I am so stuck that it is utterly pathetic! And it took some counciling for me to swallow my pride and ask you all to HELP! I need inspiration for the next chapter! The first sentence is always the hardest!_**

**_So I implore to please send me your ideas and creativity! PLEASE!!!_**

**_With best regards, and a merry Christmas_**

**_Gabby Barr_**


	6. I'm coming back Authors Note

_**Okay Everyone! This is a notice saying that in two days I am coming back and updating all of my stories! I am going to start with Aurora Potter and then work my way down the list...I believe Day Dreamer to be second. Anyway, I just want to apologize to you all. It has been a crazy year but I have a week's vacation and will be using that to update the stories I have gotten the most reviews for. And Aurora Potter was one of the largest! I have not forgotten any of you, I had lost my laptop the past summer because some IDIOT smashed my comp. screen packing it away for vacation. But I am back and you can bet that I am going to be updating the stories you love!**_

_**I hope you all can forgive me, and I await your wonderful reviews once the next chapters come up. And believe me they WILL be coming up!**_

_**All of my love,**_

_**Gabrielle Barr**_


End file.
